Lochlainn Comhairle
Lochlainn Arthur Comhairle is an Ariilythian terrorist and shady business tycoon who was a former member of the Court Council and owner of Comcorp: the wealthiest mega-corporation in the Athrugadhi Empire and possibly the galaxy. He is most infamous for his direct involvements in both the Ateri Genocide and the Ardor Incident; inflicting a nuclear genocide on the rising Aterius, killing over five billion Ateri people in the former cataclysm, and opening the door for the Solasist terrorist: Theiwin Du'antiil, to set loose the Solasist god: Macaranghrian on 25 million people in the capital city of Ardor (which was completely destroyed) in the latter. Overview Lord Lochlainn was very prominent his role as a Court Council. His peers both respected and feared him, mostly the latter, for Lochlainn is truly a ruthless man, and was considered the prime example of corruption when still in Ariilyth's government. He is rumoured to be the one behind multiple 'disappearances' of his former colleagues because they opposed him. Many have called him borderline evil. Lochlainn, alongside his cousin: Ionadai, are the only two people in Harold's government to have avoided the Reddening of Goldwing and not be replaced by one of Aodhain's own officials. Lochlainn was kept due to his influence, much to the distaste of Ionadai, who was kept on-board for actually acting as an inside man for Aodhain. Unlike his cousin, Lochlainn was not a spy, he was legitimately on Harold's side, believing that Uril was a much better king than Aodhain as he was willing to go as far as a ruler should go when the country was in a depressive state. In the wake of the war with Alkarzia, Loch, unknown to anyone except for those within the top circle of his connections, staged two attacks in the Kingdom of Ariilyth, specifically in Belryn and Southwing City, he then called a Court Council meeting, beforehand, however he used the political mess caused by the attacks to pepper Aodhain and his steward, Gaile, with distractions to ensure they were too preoccupied to attend the meeting and instead send a representative to substitute for them. Said substitute, however, was bought by Loch. Lochlainn then sat with the council and swayed them into issuing a State of Emergency under his control by pinning the attacks on Aterius and introducing well fabricated reports. This, mixed with the Martial Law status of the Combine at the time, granted Lochlainn what he needed to 'retaliate' against Aterius. While many in the council expected an invasion on Aterius, Lochlainn obliterated the nation completely with nuclear weapons in what became known as the Destruction of Aterius or the Ateri Genocide. Due to Lochlainn's precautions prior, his action was perfectly legal in the Athrugadhi Empire and was further supported by the status of martial law in the Combine at the time. This event was a colossal blow on the reputation of both Ariilyth and the entire Combine. Aodhain was quick to personally issue an investigation into Lochlainn's corruption, however, all results returned pointed towards the legality of Loch's actions. Despite all this, Lochlainn was not humbled at all. Recently he grew curious of the nation Utaina, who appeared out of nowhere on the land once held by Alkarzia, because of this he sent a subtle warning their way not to make an adversary of Ariilyth and the Combine. Lochlainn absolutely hates his cousin Ionadai, believing him to be a fool. However he still values him for he bears the name Comhairle. If nothing else, it cannot be said that Lochlainn is not concerning to the house he lords, showing a bit of respect even for the lowliest of its members. Despite losing everything in Ariilyth, Lochlainn remains powerful, as he still works several high profile monopolies in Wild Space - indulging in human trafficking, assassination, manufacturing and distribution of highly sought after illegal substances - he remains one of the richest men in Wild Space, and with his wealth, Lochlainn manages to uphold all that he has built. Before the Siege of Barknor, Loch brought several powerful PMC organisations completely under his wing and keeps them hidden in wild space, leaving them in ambiguity, but making their existence known. Alongside his mercenaries, he has also secretly employs veterans of the Kanirosan and Valdrinian intelligence and security agencies, and has used his vast funds to provide them with technical equipment to rival even the Black Talons. And of course, given his character, it can be assumed that he has a good deal of WMDs that he is not afraid to use. Personality Lochlainn is likely the most coldhearted, xenophobic and ruthless individual to ever come screaming into the modern world. He is considered by many to be pure evil and is one of the galaxy's top five most wanted. If there was ever a man to serve as the epitome of the noun: "bigot", Lochlainn would be that man. He is capable of being extremely calculative in his ambitions, and is able to - in most cases - worm his way out of even the worst catastrophes he has caused. As the heir to house Comhairle and its fortune, Lochlainn grew up pampered - an egomaniac's humble beginning. At a young age he adopted the notion of solipsism: believing that he, and only he, even exists and that the world quite actually revolves around him, which comes into direct play with his actions. While it would be easy to look at Lochlainn and call him evil, he wouldn't consider himself as such, in actuality he does not even truly grasp the concept of morality - how could he when he legitimately and truly believes that nothing and no one but himself is genuinely alive? The only people Lochlainn looks out for aside from himself are the members of his house; yet, even them he sees as a mere extension of himself. He takes pride in everything with his name on it and they are no different - in reality he sees them no more as people as the others around him. If not already made obvious, Lochlainn lives in a state of total psychosis, to the point where he only sees the value of people in what slot they're sorted into - that being the culture they belong to. The cause for his view on each individual culture is hard to determine and like the rest of his worldview, is very muddled. But, in the general pattern of things, they tend to stem from what view which was imprinted on him as a child (again, he literally believes the world is about him). This directly affects his actions. For example: he grew up learning that the Ateri were nothing but underlings to their Alkarzi masters - he immediately saw them as lesser beings, so the idea of them rising above anything beyond that (they were in open rebellion at the time) was disgusting and wrong to him; so he attempted to - and near succeeded in - completely eradicating them, as they were a stain on his lonely world view. Emperor Aodhain believed himself to have figured Loch out - that if his ego is challenged, he will act extremely impulsive, but if not, he will act the Machiavellian. This was a mistake, and one grave enough to play a role in Aodhain's demise. Lochlainn, in actuality is near unpredictable, and can shift from scheming to downright destructive with a simple mood swing. He would be totally unpredictable if not for the abrupt changes in his speech pattern after a shift. Gallery File:Loch_flag.png|The Flag of Loch File:Peakwatch.png|Peakwatch Fortress File:Lochlainn's_PMC.jpg|Mercenary of Loch's 'Warheads' File:Loch_merc.jpg|Arohgardian 'Soldier' Under Loch File:TEG_Lochball.png|Lochball Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Ariilyth Category:Comhairle Family Category:Heartlanders Category:Nobility Category:Athrugadhi Category:Villains